


Hide and Seek

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is not actually very good at hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

“thowdinson?”

thor shifted uncomfortably in the cupboard, trying to keep silent while making sure his leg doesn’t go numb and fall off. he had been sitting there for hours and hours, it seemed. at first he’d picked it out of desperation - he didn’t know how long loki would be counting for and he didn’t want to get caught out on the first round - but now it seemed like the perfect hiding place, because loki had walked past at least five times, feet tap-tapping on the ice and calling out thor’s name, without even bothering to try and open the door. thor wondered if all jotnar were this terrible at hide and seek. you’d have thought they would have to be really good at it, being so huge. loki had boasted that when he hid, the whole palace had been searching for him for an entire day, but now thor wondered if that had been a fluke. maybe loki hid in his chest of furs and when they looked they couldn’t see him under all the fluff. 

thor tried to stretch out his leg, but accidentally knocked the door with his elbow, sending it gently swinging open. he held his breath, hoping that loki has already passed by.

“thowdinson?” loki tap-tapped into view and frowned at thor, one hand still clutching his soft robe closed. “thowdison, what you do in there?”

“‘m hiding,” snapped thor, climbing out of the cupboard at last. he was quite glad to be found, but also rather annoyed that loki didn’t seem to understand the point of the game enough to appreciate his skill at it. “hide and seek, yes?”

“no-one hide in cupboard, silly,” replied loki, looking cross. “'blindi and 'byles just stand very still in the snow until I sees them.”

“they giants, they not fit in cupboard,” thor pointed out, wincing as he puts his weight on his unhappy leg. “anyway, that not hiding.”

loki pouted, and thor sighed, bracing himself against the inevitable bump of loki’s tiny horns against his shoulder. 

“fine, is hiding,” he said once loki is standing straight again. “but you a bad finder.”

loki looked as if thor hasdjust claimed his entire house was descended from bilgesnipe. “i’s the best finder,” he scowled, clutching his robe tighter. “you’s bad hider.”

“i’s good hider, you not find me for hours,” protested thor, folding his arms.

“was only hiding for five minutes,” lied loki, looking sulky.

“we play another game?” suggested thor, hoping to avoid loki’s wrath for the rest of the afternoon. loki was no fun when he’s grumpy - thor ended up sent to be eaten by the ice beast for breathing too close to loki when he is grumpy. was no fun, being eaten by the ice beast. well, maybe a little fun. but cold and slimy too.

loki considered this, then nodded solemnly. “tag,” he said.

“okay,” said thor, smiling.

loki lunged forward suddenly, shoving thor in the chest with his forehead and horn-nubs. “tag!” he shouted, then turned and ran, feet pattering on the ice. 

thor grinned and took chase. he was good at tag. maybe he’d send loki to be eaten by the ice beast when he won.


End file.
